What's in a Heart
by july 4
Summary: when the darkness closes around you i'll be there to keep you in the light sasnar XD


Me: Hey im back XD

Sasuke: o god

Me : what are you doing woth my lab top ?

Sasuke : What lab top

Me : the lab top in your hands

Sasuke : I need sex with Naruto so I'm writing my own story

Me: all you had to do was ask in this story you will get you lemon XD

Sasuke: =_= I better

Naruto : Liz dose not own us

Me: good boy hears your remen

Chp 1 Lost

The night air was cold as he walks slowly to his home. The bowl of Raman he received from his raven friend keeping him warm or should I say hanging around his secret love did .He always walk the back streets to his house. Why to avoid those who look at him with hatred .That's when his house came in to view he look at the door with sadness, loneness, and hope. Then he unlocks the door and walk in .What he saw did not surprise him. The graffiti on the walls and the broken glass on the floor he wish that they would leave him alone. That's all he said when he finish cleaning up he fell asleep on the couch. What he did not know is somewhere else .The boys that did it where crying because of a one piss off boy. The mad boy told them if they ever hurt his love again then they would know what hell really is as they look in to the blood red eyes. That when he left the crying boys in a poof of smoke the boy's vale to never do that again. When he was in his loves home he witch as the blonde boy turnover he was having a bound boy was crying help me please help me save me from the demon I am. (Animal I become XD).That when he heard his true loves voice though he knew that his raven friend would never love him like the villagers will never like him. But in his dreams he did. The voice said I'm here and they won't hurt you I'll never let you get hurt. The blond stop crying as the raven in the real world whisper this in his loves ear. The raven decide that tomorrow will be the day he win the blond so he can live with him and then he dared someone to miss with his he left in to the cold night as he saw his blonde had a smile on his face. The blonde woke up with a hardhack he walk to the kitchen and grabbed a pill bottle and tock to with a glass of water. Then he slowly walk to his room and went to his dresser to get close to tack a shower. The raven heir boy leaned ageist the bridge as he wait for his cute, hot, sexy, tight blonde .His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura yelled o Sasuke kun he rolled his eyes as he turn toads the river to think more about him .But all his thought turn to how much abuse his love takes and he never told him about it. But would I believe him if I never saw it myself and I glade that I caught them boys before they did more he saw them he was so mad that his anger activate his Sharingan and he drag the boy to the ally and thought them a lesson they sure won't forget. That's when he wounded what was taken Naruto so long. The blonde done with the shower look at the clock and yelled he was late he ran to the bridge .When he got there he was trying to catch his breath as he got yelled at by Sakura for being late. That's when Kakashi poof up right in front of them and they start yelling at him for being late. Then Kakashi made up a lame excuse for his lateness and told us that we had a mission and meet him at the front gate at 3:00 pm .That gave us time to pack and hang out so I went to Naruto and ask after he pack if he want to hang till time to go and he said yes. This is my chance as he watches Naruto walk back to his home. The moment Sakura was going to ask Sasuke the same thing as he walk 3 feet away from her and went Sasuke was at home he pack and went and make tea and food for his blonde and no meter what he will be his.

Nar P.O.V

The other night was hell I know it will happen when on this mission but you can't change the past. This is my thoughts as I pack food and stuff. This day is going to be interesting that for sure. That's it I'm ready to head to Sasuke he said as he lock the door and walk to Sasuke house when he got there his eyes where as wide as the moon. This place is huge I can't believe he lives here alone I bet he gets lonely I wish he let me fill that hole in his heart. That when I went to the door and knock and there stood Sasuke .That's when he invited me in and we set and ate and talk about life then somehow we start talking about why me and him don't have girl friends .Then the next thing I know where making out. This is really good I said in my mine but wait no I can't do this I can't let myself be fooled so I push him off grabbed my stuff and ran. Then I heard my name being called but I still ran I can't let the only person I love get hart or myself. Then I went to the meeting place early to thank about today's events. This is my last thought as I fell asleep to be awoken by a yelling Sakura and a hot Sasuke I wish we could be together but gods had to be cure to him. That is when kakashi poof up as usually and he has an when me and Sakura start yelling at him for lying and Sasuke just snorts. Then we stop and get brief on the mission. The mission is we have to go to the sand country and help garra with something. That's when I tune kakashi out and yelled yes I get and see garra yay I can't wait. That is it if I find garra I will kill him this is what Sasuke thought But did not know is .That garra had a boyfriend and he was no other then Neji (o.o what a twist lol ).There Naruto said as he put his tent up. The night's air smelled of blackberry and mints this reminds him of true essence of Sasuke. That name had so much meaning in the blonds mind as the emotions ran through him. This must be what is like to be in love without being able to love. This is his last thoughts as a drift off in to a land of wet dreams and lust. The next day he awoke with a hand drape over him he thought as he tried to push the hand off his torso. But the hand won't move then he thought wait When did I have three hands so he turn to see Sasuke.( 0.0 ) (Sasuke) yes dobe umm what are you doing in my sleeping bag ? Well where else am I going to sleep (Naruto ) umm I don't know your own sleeping bag could work.(Sasuke ) But then I can't hold my boyfriend in my sleep now can I. (Naruto) Well no but wait did you say boyfriend? ( Sasuke ) Yes my love I did and not even Gaara will have you you will always be mine I kiss him and left a very confuse Naruto behind.

--------------------------------------line ha ------------------------------------omg---------------------------

Me: Sasuke get away from my lab top

Sasuke I want to read the whole story

Me : no

Naruto : why DX

Sasuke:Naruto I love you hears some remen

Naruto : yay remen XD

Me: please review I need help with this one to so tell me some ideas and if it was good love you all XD


End file.
